The Wheel Vs The World
by wildflower woods
Summary: (Title makes more sense when you read the story) When Dipper, Wendy and Soos fail to free Mabel from the bubble Wendy is the only one who gets away. On her own she must figure out the secret of the Cipher wheel or all is lost and the world is doomed. But first she has to find out who all the people are. A lot easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy POV**

I cursed the eyeballs were flying around again turning people to stone. This was going to make the job of getting to the shack much harder. I raced through the back streets. Ducking behind random objects to avoid the eyeballs. They were really starting to get on my nerves. Ever since Bill Cipher had shown up and I had found out that I was on his stupid wheel my life had been going downhill.

What's worse is that people on the wheel are going missing. Ford, the six fingered hand, got himself turned to gold. Mabel, the shooting star, was still in her bubble. Dipper and Soos had been captured when we failed to get Mabel out of the bubble. I have no idea what happened to them. I can still see Dipper in my mind's eye, I can still hear what he said as he was dragged off.

"Wendy Run! Find Grunkle Stan! Tell him what happened!"

I had done the only sensible thing I could have done. I ran. Bill had been waiting inside the bubble, he had called Dipper Pine tree, Soos Question mark and me Ice bag. I knew why he called me that, why that was my symbol on the wheel. I act all cool and calm when really inside I bottle up all my feelings. Or bag them up in this case. Stan was the weird fish thing but that still left three unknown symbols. The Llama, the Glasses and the Heart with stitches. I looked behind me, now there were two bubbles chained down when before there had been one. The first was Mabel's pink bubble with the shooting star from her sweater, the other was a blue bubble with the pine tree from Dippers hat on it. I turned away. I knew Dipper was inside the second bubble, Bill had done it to taunt those who were on the wheel. I had no idea what had happened to Soos. Or Gideon for that matter.

I got to the woods and started racing through them. It wasn't far to the mystery shack! I raced towards it and burst through the door. It was empty. I ran around the place but there was no-one to be found. Up in Dipper and Mabel's room there was a wooden circle on the floor. I picked it up. On one side was a picture of the Cipher wheel.

"Bill!" I growled.

He had been here and left a calling card. That's why the house is empty. That's why he seemed so pleased with himself as Soos and Dipper had been captured. I failed. There was nothing I could do to help the others. Or was there?

I looked closer at the wheel. Six of the symbols were dim. The Pine tree, the Shooting star, the Question mark, the Six fingered hand, The STar with an eye and the weird fish/claw thing. Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Ford, Gideon and Stan. All of them had been captured. Two were bright. The Ice bag and the Llama. One was me and I had no idea who the other one was. I guessed that meant they were still free. The last two were dirty but I could see light shining through. The Heart with stitches and the glasses. I had no idea what that meant. Maybe it meant that they had yet to come to gravity falls, but that was stupid. Who would come here?

 **? POV**

I looked behind me. The city I had grown up in had long since faded into the distance. Ahead of the bus I could see the signs for Gravity Falls. Beside me was sat my twin sister. I looked at her and smiled, she rolled her eyes.

"this is going to be a long week Ro" "I know Lil" I replied "I know"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ro_** **POV**

The bus pulled up at a place called the mystery shack and we got out. Almost as soon as we were off the bus it left. "that was strange" _Lil_ said I just rolled my eyes. We walked up to the building and opened the door. Inside there was a girl of about 15 wearing a white top and trousers. she had a ripped jacket tied round her waist and a piece of it tied round her head.

"hello?" I called. The girl looked up "I've been expecting you"

 **Wendy POV**

I headed back downstairs staring at the wheel. As I looked at it first the Glasses and then the heart lit up. Shortly after the door of the shack opened and a voice called out

"hello?" I looked up "I've been expecting you"

I laughed at the look on their faces. Two young girls, Probably sisters if not twins, stared at me.

"Hi I'm Wendy" One stepped forward. She was wearing a pair of glasses, a pale green top, jeans and a backpack.

"Hi Wendy" she said "I'm Lilly" the other one shoved her

"and I'm Rose" Rose had a felt heart on a clip in her hair. The heart looked like it had been broken and stitched back together again. She was wearing a pale blue top, black leggings, a dark blue jacket and a backpack.

"we have been sent here because our parents have no idea what to do with us" "why on earth would they send you here?" "our friends from back home came here and said they were having so much fun so mum and dad sent us to join them" "your friends aren't called Dipper and Mabel Pines by any chance?" Rose nodded "you know them?" Lilly asked "yes" "where are they?" Rose looked at me "uh...It's a long story" "we have all day" Lilly pointed out "uh...actually no we don't" "then you better get talking" I looked at Lilly. For a small girl she has a big attitude. "well where do I begin? I guess I'd better start at the start of the summer..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
"ok now what?" Rose asked as I finished my tale "we have someone to find"

"who?" I looked at them "I have no idea" "well that's helpful" "not helping Lil" "got any better ideas Ro?" Rose turned to face me " The Llama is the missing symbol right?" I nodded "so who in Gravity Falls has a link with Llamas?" "I'm not sure. I just hope they haven't been turned to stone" "that would make our job a lot harder" Rose agreed. Lilly rolled her eyes

I looked at the twins. I hadn't told them what happened to Dipper, or that I thought they were on the wheel.

Rose reminded me of younger me with her outgoing friendly personality, the kid could probably find a way out of any sort of trouble she was that observant and her intelligence would help her find an exit. Lilly reminded me of any teenager. Seriously the kid was only 12 and she acted like she was 15. She wasn't that observant but she was smart. She would probably talk her way out of trouble or not get in trouble in the first didn't matter how they acted though. The question was could they survive the Bill run Gravity Falls? Rose probably could. If they stuck together they both would. On her own though Lilly might not. But that problem wouldn't arise. I had failed Dipper and Mabel I will not leave these two, they need my help.

 **Rose POV**

I looked at Wendy. Her story sounded like it was missing something. There was something she wasn't telling us. I wonder what she is hiding? "well from what you've said everyone on the wheel has some connection to the Pines family. You and Soos worked for them. Stanley, Stanford Mabel and Dipper are Pines. Gideon loves Mabel and he fought against Dipper. Me and Lilly were best friends with Dipper and Mabel.-Don't say we're not on the wheel. I know your not telling us because you don't want to scare us.- So who else is connected with the Pines family?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wendy POV**

I listened to what Rose was saying. Smart girl.

"um, Old Man Mcgucket, Lazy Susan, Pacifica, that's about it" "how many of them are still out and about?" "well, old man mcgucket left here a while ago, Lazy Susan got turned to stone and I have no idea what happened to Pacifica." I looked down at the wheel in my hands. The Llama was bright, not dim or dirty. "it's Pacifica" "how do you know?" "uh just a guess" "well i'm not running round this nightmare of a town for 'just a guess'" Lilly moaned "fine you can stay here" Rose faced her twin "on second thoughts i'll come with you" "wise move" Strange kids.

* * *

I ducked behind another random car as the floating eyeballs flew past. "The mansion is just up ahead" Rose whispered

"Why are we doing this again?" Lilly asked

"It is the only way to defeat Bill unless you have a better Idea?" I looked back at the two floating bubbles only half hearing their argument.

"if we don't do this we'll never see our friends again"

"yeah but if we leave we'll be fine" Lilly Retorted

"are you mad? You think that just because you didn't fight back Bill would leave you alone? You're on the stupid wheel which means you're a threat whether you fight against him or not. He won't take chances. He'll get rid of you" Rose whisper yelled at her

"sshh" I held up my hand "there's someone there" I could see a figure running towards us. It was Pacifica. Her once perfect long blonde hair was now short, ragged and a dirty brown colour. Her clothes were scruffy and black instead of pink and perfect and she had a brown backpack slung over her shoulder. She was headed towards the bubbles. "Pacifica!" I hissed. She looked towards us and came over "nice to see you Wendy. What happened?" I told her what had happened from the moment I had found Dipper in the mall leaving out the bit about the wheel. "how about you? What have you been up to?"

 **Pacifica POV**

This was the worst day of my life. Bill had taken over, captured Mabel and re-arranged my dad's face. I wasn't that bothered about my dad but Mabel was one of the first people who had liked me for me and when a second bubble was put up besides the first that was the last straw. Bill was not going to hurt my friends!

"how about you? What have you been up to?" Wendy asked I sighed before answering her question

"I headed back to the mansion after Bill arrived. I couldn't find Dipper so I set about surviving weirdmageddon. I gathered all the food I could find and barricaded myself in my room. When the second bubble went up I lost it. I removed the blond dye from my hair before cutting it short. I grabbed my oldest clothes. I didn't want to be a Northwest any more. I stuffed as much food as I could carry into my backpack and set off towards the bubble. Then I found you, or rather you found me" I looked at her "how did you know I would be here?" she looked at me before gesturing to the twins 'I'll tell you later' she mouthed. I nodded.

* * *

I looked at Wendy the twins were upstairs, "well? How did you find me?" she pulled a wooden circle out of her pocket. "what's that?" "a cipher wheel. When I came back here after my failed mission to the bubble, the house was empty. Bill had been here but he left a calling card. This. If a symbol is dim they've been caught and if a symbol is bright then they are still free." "how long did it take you to figure this out?" "quite a while" "do the twins know?" "not yet"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **People on the wheel:**

 **Glasses: Lilly**

 **Question Mark: Soos**

 **Ice Bag: Wendy**

 **Fish Thing: Stan**

 **Pine Tree: Dipper**

 **Star With Eye: Gideon**

 **Six Fingered Hand: Ford**

 **Llama: Pacifica**

 **Shooting Star: Mabel**

 **Heart With Stitches: Rose**


End file.
